Splatoon: The Inkling in Blue
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: An Inkling boy comes to Inkopolis, but not for the thrills of the city. He comes to make his own life, all while concealing his true identity. He will have to make a decision regarding a sister of his that already lives in the city.
1. Train to Inkopolis

**Before anyone asks, this is a story with similar elements to ARandomInterloper's The Boy from**

 **Cirrina. However, it does not feature the main character from that story at this time. If that**

 **character appears in the future, that will depend on Interloper.**

Splatoon

The Inkling in Blue

In a train station just outside Calamari County, an Inkling boy with a gray crew cut hairstyle, a blue

jacket, shades, and black boots approached the clerk. "Hello." The clerk faced him. "Good morning.

Where are you heading?" "Inkopolis." The clerk wasn't surprised. "Name?" The Inkling faced him. "I go by

Akiru." He nodded. "Fare is 2,000." Akiru paid the fare. "All right, here is your ticket. Train leaves in five

minutes." Akiru faced him. "I'll be there." He sat in the waiting area, and boarded the train when it was

time. During the train ride, he read the book he'd found in his old home five years ago. He continued to

read and heard the following call. "Approaching Inkopolis Station. All for Inkopolis, get ready to

disembark." Atlantic put his book away. When the train arrived, he stepped into the city, and walked

towards Inkopolis Square. He saw someone handing something to a receptionist, and watched as the

person approached him. "Hey, you new around here?" He nodded. "Here. I don't need this anymore." He

handed him a Splattershot Jr. Akiru nodded. "Thank you." He approached the registration desk, and said,

"Hello." The registrator faced him. "Oh, applying for a Turf War ID?" He nodded. "One second." She

picked up a piece of paper. "Battle name?" "Akiru." "Mm hmm. How old are you?" "19." "Wow, late start.

Any relations in the city?" "Yes, but I haven't met them yet." She nodded. "Okay, you're good to go."

"Thank you." He walked towards the Deca Tower, determined to make enough money to rent an

apartment and buy groceries. He played ten matches, and hit level 4. He was able to rent an apartment

in Flounder Heights and get groceries. He still had enough money for other items, but decided to wait to

buy them. He had an air mattress in his luggage, and pumped it up for tonight. ' _I'll look for a bed_

 _tomorrow_.' As he thought this, a knock came on the door. "Huh?" He opened it, to see an elderly Inkling

facing him. "Atlantic." Atlantic glared at the old squid. "How do you know my name?" The Inkling

answered, "I was there when you were born. My name is Craig Cuttlefish. I saw you playing in Turf War.

How long have you been in the city?" Atlantic faced him. ' _My grandfather._ ' "A few hours." Craig nodded.

"Does your sister know you're here?" Atlantic sighed. "As far as I know, she doesn't even know I exist. I

prefer to keep it that way. It's the only way I can keep others from taking advantage of her." Craig

sighed. "You have much to learn, young one." Atlantic faced him. "What?"

 **A/N**

 **OC character that nobody has ever seen before. (I know this for a fact, as nobody ever used**

 **the name Atlantic for an Inkling character. There was a female Octoling named Atlantic, but**

 **she was not of the Cuttlefish line.)**

 **Atlantic "Akiru" Cuttlefish**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 19**

 **Hairstyle: Crew cut**

 **Hair tentacle color: gray/white**

 **Headgear: Shades**

 **Clothing: Blue jacket (custom made)**

 **Footwear: Black boots**

 **Personality: Shy, cautious, non-trusting.**

 **Likes- His privacy and anonymity, his lineage, his father's rapier.**

 **Dislikes- Corruption, unfair treatment of Octolings, his mother, people taking advantage of**

 **others.**

 **SoftWare, offline.**


	2. Reunion

**Let this continue, and if you don't like it, there's absolutely nothing I can do about it.**

Chapter Two

Reunion

(Atlantic's apartment)

Atlantic faced his grandfather, waiting. Craig Cuttlefish faced his grandson, and said, "Do you know what

happened in Inkopolis two years ago, and happened again a month ago?" He shook his head. Craig

sighed. "The Great Zapfish was stolen, by DJ Octavio, king of the Octarians." Atlantic sighed. "What does

that have to do with my sister?" Cuttlefish sighed. "She was involved in the recovery of the Great Zapfish

both times. Three years ago, I established a top secret agency to defend Inkopolis, and a few days ago, I

added the very first Octoling agents, Agent 6, and Agent 8." Atlantic was confused. "Who?" Craig kept his

gaze on him. "At the moment, we don't have an Agent 7, and I am not here to ask you to join the NSS. If

you wish to, you may call this number." He put it on the table. "In the meantime, Callie is Agent 1, and

Marie is Agent 2. I will not reveal the names of the other Agents at this time, as I must keep them safe

from people who do not know them." Atlantic nodded. "I see. What's your point?" Craig sat down. "Your

sister is more than capable of taking care of herself. You will meet her soon. For now, please don't leave

Inkopolis." Atlantic nodded. "I wasn't planning on it." Craig nodded. "With that, I must bid you farewell."

With that, the elderly Inkling left the apartment, and Atlantic got onto his mattress for the night.

(Next day)

After winning more matches, Atlantic was able to acquire some supplies to liven up his apartment. After

getting them in his apartment and going out for more turfing, he decided to get a bite at Crusty Sean's.

As he was enjoying his Seanwich, he noticed an Inkling girl with short hair tentacles enter a sewer grate.

Curious, he followed her after finishing his meal, holding his new Splattershot in his hand. Entering the

grate, he got ready for a fight if he had to. What he found caught him off-guard. The Inkling he'd seen

entering the grate was nowhere to be found, but he could hear voices talking inside a small shack not far

from where he'd emerged. Holding his weapon, he slowly approached the shack. He barely had time to

find a hiding spot when the door was unlocked. Out stepped the Inkling he'd seen and she dived into the

sewer grate. Mentally sighing in relief, Atlantic faced the shack, as well as his grandfather and three

others. Two of them were well-known, Callie, his cousin, and Marie, his sister. The third was an Octoling

with a very unique hairstyle. Keeping his gaze on his grandfather, Atlantic listened. "Your brother arrived

in Inkopolis yesterday, Marie. He seems to think you need protecting from those who take advantage of

others." He could hear Marie snicker. "I'm the best charger user in Inkopolis, he doesn't have to worry."

Callie's voice chimed in. "Still, it is cute how he wants to look out for you." Craig's voice came up.

"Actually, his idea of protecting her is to keep his identity a secret from the general public, to keep people

from using him to get to her." Marie sighed. "As sweet as that is, he doesn't have to. I've handled-." She

stopped moving. Atlantic began to sweat. ' _She knows I'm here._ ' Craig's voice was heard. "What is it?"

Marie's voice came up. "Why is there another trail of Inkprints leading to behind the shack?" Atlantic

mentally kicked himself. ' _Carp!_ ' He raised his gun and waited. A few minutes passed, and nothing

happened. Confused, he slowly stepped towards the corner of the building, and cautiously peeked around

it. He could see Craig and Callie facing each other in confusion, but where the heck was Marie? "Don't

move." ' _Well, that answers my question._ ' He slowly turned around, his gun held in the air above his head.

She was pointing what looked like a Hero Charger Replica at him. "Put down the gun." He did as he was

told. "Good. Now, take off those shades. I want to know who you are." He hesitantly removed them. She

nearly dropped her gun in surprise. "Y-you're Atlantic." He nodded. "How did you find this place?" Atlantic

sighed. "Saw an Inkling dive into a sewer grate and followed her out of curiosity." Marie grimaced, but

made no other reaction to that. Atlantic cleared his throat. "Could you, maybe, lower the charger so we

can talk like civilized squids?" Marie mentally slapped herself. "Sorry." She put the gun away. Craig

walked over. "Well, you certainly are a clever one, aren't you, Atlantic?" He faced his grandfather. "I

followed whoever that person was in here." Marie faced her grandfather, then looked at Callie. "Could you

keep Atlantic busy for a bit?" Callie nodded. Atlantic wasn't sure how to feel about this. "Well, never had a

guy cousin before." Atlantic sighed. "I've never met a profreshional agent before, so we're even." Callie's

shock was impossible to hide. "Marie, he knows about the Splatoon!" Craig spoke up. "Yes, I told him last

night, as he is family." Marie sighed. "I was about to ask you about that, Gramps." She faced Atlantic.

"What do you know?" Atlantic faced her. "The Splatoon's existence, you being involved with the

recoveries of the Great Zapfish, and the names of two Agents. You and Callie." Marie nodded. "Well, we

have crabby cakes if you have some time." Atlantic nodded. "I don't have an actual job right now, I earn

money in Turf Wars." Marie nodded. "Flexible schedule, then." Atlantic nodded. Marie gestured for him to

follow her inside. He did so, not knowing what he was getting into.

 **A/N**

 **This will be very interesting. By the way, this story takes place about two weeks after A**

 **Different Path. I'm writing the chapters before Atlantic meets a certain character from that**

 **story for this one, and then I'll put this story on temporary standby while I finish A Different**

 **Path. After that, I'll continue this story, as well as write the sequel to A Different Path.**

 **SoftWare, offline.**


	3. Brother and Sister

**Let this continue until it is done.**

Chapter Three

Brother and Sister

Atlantic was screwed. He knew about the Splatoon, but he doubted Marie would appreciate it. As Cuttlefish made crabby

cakes, Marie was sitting in front of him, her eyes drilling into his. They remained in that position, staring, waiting for the

other to speak first. "Now kiiiiiiiiissssssssssss." They both faced Callie, unamused. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." Marie

splatted her with her charger, then faced Atlantic.

"So, mom tried to keep you in the house to break the bloodline, huh?" ' _Not the question I was expecting.'_ "Yes." Marie

sighed in frustration. "I'm slapping her across the face next time I see her." Atlantic nodded. "I have to agree with you

on that one." Marie faced him. "What don't you agree with?" Atlantic faced her. "Nothing for the moment." Marie nodded,

then faced Cuttlefish as he walked in with the crabby cakes.

"Thanks, Gramps." Atlantic sighed. "Found something I disagree with..." She faced him. "Why don't you call him

grandfather?" Marie shrugged. "Too long, I guess. That, and I'm lazy." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Laziness is no

excuse for not showing proper respect to a grandparent." She shrugged again. Guttlefish cleared his throat. "I don't need

her to call me grandfather, Atlantic." The boy nodded, then faced his sister.

"What exactly do you do for a living right now?" She sighed. "Callie and I are trying to resurrect the Squid Sisters, but

our TV interviews make it a little difficult." Atlantic nodded in sympathy. "Other than that, I'm Agent 2, obviously."

Facing her grandfather, she asked, "Does that make him Agent 7?" Cuttlefish faced her. "That's up to him to decide."

She faced him. He cleared his throat. "I'll have to think about it."

Marie sighed. "No matter what you decide, what you know, what you've learned, you keep to yourself. Tell no one about

the Splatoon." Atlantic nodded. "I haven't even told my real name to anyone." Marie cocked her head. "Why not? People

won't bug you about it. Atlantic is a nice name." He faced her. "Because I don't want anyone to use me to get to you. It's

just something I don't want to happen."

She sighed. "You don't have to protect me, Atlantic. I'm more than capable of Splatting anyone I don't like." He raised

an eyebrow. "And those you do like?" She smirked. "Only in Turf Wars or Ranked Battle. Why?" Atlantic smirked back. "I

think you can guess." She grinned. "We'll meet at the Deca Tower at 4 PM." Atlantic nodded, still smirking. "I'll be

ready."

When he left the shack, he bumped into the Inkling from earlier, and remembered that he had forgotten to put his

shades back on. ' _Carp._ ' The girl looked him over, before grabbing his arm and dragging him to the sewer grate. "Agent

4! It's okay, he's my brother." ' _Way to spread the news, Marie._ ' She heard that, then let go of him. "Sorry." He nodded.

"It's all right. In your position, I'd do the same thing." ' _And I wouldn't be so nice about it..._ '

She started walking towards the shack, before facing him and said, "I'm Jessie, but my friends call me JessieGirl."

Atlantic thought it over, and decided she was trustworthy. "Please don't tell anyone my name. I'm Atlantic Cuttlefish, son

of Pacific Cuttlefish. If you want to play Turf with me, I go by Akiru." With that, he jumped into the sewer grate to return

to the Deca Tower. He had a lot of training to do. ' _Man, Jessie looks good. Wait, what?!'_

 **A/N**

 **Seems like Atlantic has fallen in love. Not to worry, this story has not been abandoned. I simply have a lot of**

 **projects underway and get easily sidetracked with them.**


	4. Atlantic and Octavio

**Things are getting interesting.**

Chapter Four

Atlantic and Octavio

(Atlantic's apartment)

Atlantic plugged his phone in to charge, and put some noodles on to cook. While waiting, he looked out the window of his apartment, and took note of the screen that played Off the Hook's newscasts in the Square. It made him feel guilty, seeing Pearl sitting in her chair, acting like a princess. ' _Indian, what have you done?_ ' As he thought this, somebody knocked on his apartment door. Curious, he gripped his new Blaster, and opened the door, revealing Marie in her kimono robes.

Atlantic barely kept from exclaiming, and let her inside quickly. Locking the door, he gave his sister a look. "You shouldn't have come." She sighed. "I can go wherever I want in this city, Atlantic." He sighed. "That's not the point. People might have seen you." She rolled her eyes. "I said it before, I can handle a bunch of small fries." He resisted the urge to throttle her. "And coming to my apartment could reveal that I have a connection to you, which would make people suspicious."

She put her hand on his shoulder. "Calm. Down." He took deep breaths, and looked at his sister. "The point still stands, you know. I already have people giving me weird looks because of my color." Marie chuckled. "That's exactly how it was for me and Callie when we first came to Inkopolis. The stand-out feature for us were our eyes. Callie chose to cover hers up, but I just let mine be shown. I honestly don't care how popular or unpopular I get. When Callie and I went into pop music, I was in it for the paycheck, for money."

Atlantic facepalmed. "That was one of the minor reasons that the Squid Sisters broke up, but it wasn't the primary one. After the Final Splatfest, our fame skyrocketed, causing us to have to go on solo careers. Because of our solo careers, we drifted apart." Atlantic looked at a picture on his nightstand, of his father and uncles, and replied, "Indian was like that, wasn't he?" Marie nodded. "He put profit over family." Atlantic sighed. "Which lead to what happened with Pearl." Marie sighed. "We're not supposed to talk about that."

Atlantic spun towards her. "I don't care. Indian had no right to do what he did." Marie sighed. "You know that there's one way you can do something about it, but it requires you to reveal your name." Atlantic sighed. "I know." He sat down, and said, "It's such a hard decision. Keep quiet, and keep people from using me to get to you, or reveal my name, and cancel out Indian's decision." Marie sat down beside her brother, and said, "I believe that when the time is right, you'll make the right decision."

Another knock came from the door. Atlantic sighed. "For Cod's sake..." He put his shades on, and peeked through the peephole. Callie and his grandfather were at the door, and he let them in, locking the door afterwards. Craig sat down immediately, and faced his grandson. "You've been busy, I see." Atlantic chuckled. "I figured you'd be coming for visits, so I got some chairs. I wasn't counting on Callie and Marie, though." Craig nodded thoughtfully. "Understandable."

Callie spoke up. "Wow. The only grandchild not here is-." Marie interrupted her. "Callie, you know we're not supposed to talk about that." Craig sighed. "Truthfully, I wish that I didn't have to tell you that." Atlantic sighed, and contemplated his decision some more. He held his father's Calamari rapier in his hand, and looked at it for a moment. ' _What would you do, Father?'_ Marie looked at him, worried. He put the closed-down weapon back into his pocket, and hung his jacket up. Facing his family, he said, "I still can't decide... I'll sleep on it..."

(The next morning)

Atlantic swam through the sewer grate, and took note of Octo Canyon in all of its glory. He took note of the kettles, and made a mental note not to go near them. He took off his shades, and took deep breaths, taking in the fresh air. A small grunt got his attention, and he looked to his left, where an Octarian was trapped in what looked like a giant snow globe. He approached with caution. The Octarian opened its eyes, and faced him. "Huh. Another squid brat." Atlantic raised an eyebrow. "DJ Octavio Takosawa, I presume?"

Octavio faced him. "You know who I am?" Atlantic nodded. "I grew up reading about the Great Turf War back home in Calamari County." Octavio took a look at Atlantic's eyes. "You're a Cuttlefish, aren't you?" Atlantic nodded. "Atlantic, son of Pacific." Octavio raised an eyebrow. "Marie's father? I was told he'd been murdered." Atlantic nodded. "Marie and I are twins." Octavio nodded in understanding, then said, "Come to laugh at my people?" Atlantic sighed loudly. "Why do you always assume that everyone's against you?"

Octavio scoffed. "All Inklings look down on my kind." Atlantic slapped the snow globe, scaring Octavio. "There are plenty of Inklings who don't give a darn about species. They're willing to be friends with anyone who they think are cool, and I happen to know that Octolings at least fit that description in Inklings' eyes today." Octavio wasn't sure how to reply to that. He looked at the ground for a moment, then said, "You dating an Octoling or something?" Atlantic gave him a look. "I don't even tell people my real name, because I don't want them using me to get to Marie."

The Octarian King looked at him in surprise. "One thing that I hate to admit about that girl is that she's more than capable of taking care of herself. Her rescue of your cousin and recovery of the Great Zapfish are proof of that." Atlantic sighed. "And you're stuck in a snow globe, because you refuse to accept reality." Octavio looked at him. "Your grandfather murdered my father." Atlantic slapped the glass again. "He did no such Cod darned thing! Your father tried to kill him, and ended up killing himself!"

Octavio went silent on that one. He looked at the ground again, and sighed. "Is that what he told you?" Atlantic shook his head. "That's what my mother told me." Octavio looked at him, surprised. "Your mother?" Atlantic nodded. Octavio sighed, and said, "If that were true, I would have found out about it." Atlantic rolled his eyes, and scoffed. "You can't even keep yourself from getting captured. How could you figure that out on your own?" Walking away, Atlantic added, "Peace will exist between our peoples, not gained through war, but through diplomacy."

Octavio scoffed. "By who?" Atlantic faced him. "One match can light up an entire room. Watch, and you'll see just what negotiating can do, as opposed to your failed attempts at conquering." He walked off. "Think about it." Entering the sewer grate, he swam through, emerging in the Square. Walking around a bit, he glanced at Off the Hook's studio, and sighed, watching Pearl chat with Marina through the window.

 **A/N**

 **I thought it'd be fun to have an argument between Atlantic and Octavio. Additionally, it looks like Atlantic knows something about Pearl that almost no one else does.**


	5. Father and Son

**This chapter was inspired in part from a cutscene in Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order.**

Chapter Five

Father and Son

(Atlantic's Apartment)

Atlantic looked at his father's weapon, laying on his nightstand. He still could not decide what he should do, keep silent for Marie, or reveal himself and restore Pearl's honor. He sighed, and laid down, going to sleep. The first thing he saw was himself standing in front of his mother's house. Concerned, he looked around, seeing that everything looked different. ' _What in the world-?_ ' He took note of the sign by the gate. **Cuttlefish** **Residence.** He looked around, then heard the sound of a Calamari rapier extending.

He gripped his, and took a look. He took note of an Inkling man standing against an Octoling, with black hair tentacles, a closed-down Calamari rapier in her hand, and eyes that looked like Octavio's. Atlantic gasped, and extended the blade of his father's weapon. The Octoling extended the blade of her weapon, and Atlantic recognized the design. "That's Uncle Arctic's weapon." No one heard him. Pacific spoke to the Octoling. "Why are you doing this? Killing me won't stop my father from keeping an eye on your people."

The Octoling laughed. "Oh, this isn't about your father. This is about revenge. I'm going to end the Cuttlefish bloodline. Arctic was easy to deal with." Aiming her weapon, she said, "Let's see how long you last." She struck, using Style VI, and Pacific intercepted, using Style V. The two dueled ferociously, until the Octoling ran Pacific through. With a sadistic grin, she said, "So ends your filthy bloodline." Pacific scoffed as he was dying. "You'll never destroy the bloodline. Our family line was blessed long ago."

The Octoling said nothing, and walked off, leaving Pacific's body to rot after picking up the weapon he'd been using. Atlantic stood trembling in rage. Facing the departing Octoling, he growled. "I don't know who you are, or even how you got here, but I swear on my life that I will find you, and I will avenge my father's death." The scenery around him changed, and Atlantic took note of a Calamari fencing dojo. Standing before him was an Inkling man with his back turned to him. The man faced him. "Atlantic."

Atlantic recognized the man. "Father?" Pacific nodded. "It's time for instruction." He extended the rapier in his hand. Atlantic drew his father's weapon in response, and waited. Pacific calmly walked forward, and Atlantic kept the blade at his side, waiting. Pacific took a side slash, which Atlantic easily blocked, using Style III. Pacific raised an eyebrow, and faced his son. "Style III, eh? An excellent choice for self-defense." Atlantic replied, "I've already decided to use it as my primary."

Pacific nodded. "What other styles do you know? Let's find out." He pulled his blade back, and struck from above, and Atlantic slashed it aside, and struck back, intending on disarming his father. Pacific saw it coming, and dodged. "Style I. Disarming." Atlantic nodded. "Since it's the most well-known style, I save it as a backup." Pacific nodded. "And yet you've been on the defensive this whole time." Taking on the Style III stance, holding his weapon over his head, pointed at Atlantic, he said, "Come at me."

Atlantic stepped forward, and struck, a simple thrust at his father, who easily blocked, but Atlantic had seen it coming. He quickly drew his blade back, and thrusted his father's blade aside, locking them. Pacific grinned. "Style II. Conserving energy. That style isn't commonly learned." Atlantic nodded. "I don't care about what's commonly learned. I studied it because I liked the sound of it." Pacific nodded. "I see. But you have an internal battle, do you not?" Atlantic sighed. "I do. I keep my real name a secret from those I don't trust, to keep Marie safe."

Pacific frowned. "You doubt her ability to defend herself?" Atlantic shook his head. "No. I'm simply doing what I feel to be right." Pacific sighed. "You don't want to be responsible for if someone uses you to get to her." Atlantic nodded. Pacific lowered his blade, and said, "Fear is ruling you in that regard, Atlantic. A Cuttlefish is supposed to stand against fear. We're a bloodline of heroes." Atlantic thought over his father's words. "There's something else. Pearl was disowned by Indian years ago. That's why I have the internal battle."

Pacific nodded. "You wish to help her, but are not sure if you should do so, or keep silent." Atlantic nodded. His father aimed his blade at him, and said, "Sometimes, doing the right thing costs something." Atlantic thought that over, and set down his weapon. Pacific faced him, curious. Atlantic looked at his father. "I will do whatever it takes for our family, and I will honor your memory, and your sacrifice." Pacific nodded, satisfied. He vanished, and Atlantic stood there, a tear sliding down his cheek. "Goodbye, Father."

Atlantic woke up from his dream, and looked at the nightstand, his father's rapier still sitting there. He looked at the weapon for a moment, before getting out of bed, and looking around, taking note of his surroundings. The Inkling boy got up, and looked at the time. _7:00_ AM. He had a phone call to make.

 **A/N**

 **Looks like Atlantic has made up his mind. I feel like I owe an explanation to the styles that Atlantic and Pacific were referring to.**

 **The Calamari County Fencing Styles**

 **Style I- The basics. Also geared towards disarming an opponent without actually harming them. This style is required for all who study the styles to learn.**

 **Style II- Based on preventing oneself from being disarmed, while also conserving energy, using precise blade work and foot movement. Designed to counter Style I. Rendered obsolete with the introduction of Style III, and is rarely practiced.**

 **Style III- Pure defense. Used for self-defense.**

 **Style IV- An acrobatic style. Wears the user down easily, which is why users of this style try to end the fight quickly.**

 **Style V- The most aggressive style and most commonly practiced. Users of this style attempt to wear the opponent down with brute force.**

 **Style VI- Users of this style allow their anger to control their actions, performing unpredictable attacks and movements. One must have complete control over their anger before being allowed to use this style.**

 **Style VII- Developed by Pacific Cuttlefish, but was never finished. This style's attack patterns are unknown.**


	6. None as Worthy as You

**This chapter is inspired in part by "Looking, Feeling, Touched". If you want to know what story that is, go check it out. It's quite entertaining.**

Chapter Six

None as Worthy as You

Atlantic popped out of the sewer grate, and took note of Jessie talking with Marie. He'd originally come to see if Marie would let him read her "Agent 4 Factopedia", in order to learn more about her, but with said Inkling here, he would have to put that off for a bit. He approached, and waited. Marie noticed him, and said in flawless Calamari, " _Hello, brother_." Atlantic nodded to her, and replied, " _Hello, sister._ " He sat down and Jessie averted her gaze. Atlantic noticed this, and Marie whispered into his ear, " _Talk to her. I'm not getting through._ "

Atlantic faced her with a raised eyebrow. " _What do you mean?_ " She simply smirked, and walked off. Atlantic gently scooted closer, and said, "Hey, Jessie." She didn't face him, but said, "Hi..." He took his shades off, and asked her, "Marie seems to think you need to talk about something." She was silent for a moment, before saying, "I'm not worthy of this." Atlantic faced her. "What do you mean?" She faced him. "I'm not worthy of being in the presence of a Cuttlefish, let alone four."

Atlantic simply smiled, and told her, "Who was it that rescued Callie?" Jessie hesitated before answering. "I was." Atlantic continued. "Who was it that rescued the Great Zapfish?" She replied, "I was." He continued. "Who was it that kicked Octavio's sorry butt?" Jessie replied, "I was. What does that have to do with anything?" Atlantic replied, "What those have to do is that those are three major accomplishments, acts of valiance. In my eyes, in terms of being in the presence of my family, there is none as worthy as you."

A tear slid down her cheek. She looked away, sniffled, and said, "Atlantic?" He faced her. "Hmm?" She faced him, the tears starting to flow freely. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." Atlantic gently wrapped his arms around her in a hug, and said, "It's okay, Jessie. Let it out. No one will judge you here." Octavio spoke up. "I will." Atlantic shot him a look. "Shut up and eat your wasabi." Jessie laughed, and hugged him back. He rubbed her back, and she softly cried into her shoulder.

When she finished crying, she looked him in the eyes, and said, "Thank you, Atlantic." He nodded. "No problem." The Inkling girl cupped his cheek, and said, "No, really. My mother would always yell at me, call me stupid, and my father would always beat me. So I ran away. I didn't think I'd ever learn to feel about boys like I do about you." Atlantic faced her. ' _Does_ she-?' She leaned closer, and said, "It may be a little fast, but-." She blushed. "I... I like you, Atlantic. If you truly think I'm worthy, then, can I be your girlfriend?"

Atlantic cupped her cheek gently, and said, "I would be honored." Jessie was so happy with his answer that she kissed him without any hesitation. He blushed in surprise, but soon melted into it. They stayed like that for a few moments, before Jessie reluctantly parted from him, needing to breathe. She snuggled against him, and Atlantic put an arm around her, which she happily accepted. Marie spoke up then. "Aww..." The two glared at her. "I'm sorry, but it looks so cute." Atlantic replied, "We don't want an audience."

Marie snorted, and replied in Calamari, " _Better be careful, brother. She's only fourteen, you know."_ Jessie spoke up. "What's that supposed to mean?" Marie faced her in shock. "You know Calamari?" Jessie nodded sharply. "Well, duh, I used to live there." Atlantic simply smirked at his sister. "Sorry. She's not as clueless as you seem to think she is." Marie faced him. "You knew that she spoke Calamari?" Atlantic shrugged. "I had my suspicions." Jessie giggled, and snuggled up against him.

 **A/N**

 **Seemed like a good note to end the chapter on. This is my first time writing something truly romantic, so cut me some slack.**


	7. Atlantic Meets Octolings

**With A Different Path now complete, I can now introduce certain characters from that story into this one. Let's begin.**

Chapter Seven

Atlantic Meets Octolings

(Atlantic's apartment)

Atlantic sighed as he went through his SquidBook feed. There was nothing interesting, so he closed down the app and walked towards the door, grabbing his shades on the way out. After donning them, he walked out of the apartment, locked the door, and went to Inkopolis Square. Upon arriving, he got a phone call from Jessie. Ducking into an alley, he made sure no one was nearby, then answered the phone. "Hey, Jes." She spoke up. "Hey, guess what? I met Agent 8 today!" Atlantic nodded. "Grandfather said she was settling in with her sisters."

Jessie's voice sounded excited on her end. "Get this: She's an Octoling!" Atlantic raised an eyebrow, but said, "Is that so? I wasn't aware Grandfather had Octoling Agents." Jessie continued. "He met her in some underground facility. They worked together to escape." Atlantic nodded. "Uh huh." Jessie continued. "She wanted to meet you, but I didn't think it was a good idea to tell them your address without letting you know." Atlantic nodded. "Good thinking. Did she give you her address?" Jessie replied, "Yep. Can I come, too?" Atlantic chuckled. "I don't see why not. I'm at the Square now."

Jessie nodded. "I'm about to leave the tower. Come find me." Atlantic smiled. "I'll see you in a bit." Once he found her in front of the tower, he followed her to Agent 8's address. Once they arrived, she knocked on the door, and Atlantic waited. An Octoling with black hair tentacles and a hair clip opened the door. "Oh, you must be Jessica. Who's this?" Atlantic lowered his shades. The Octoling was stunned, and Agent 8 peeked her head out the door. "Hi, Jessie!" She spotted Atlantic. "Are you... Atlantic?" He nodded. "Well, come on in!" She led both Inklings past the stunned Octoling at the door, who managed to close the door.

Inside, Agent 8 led them to the living room, and took a seat on an armchair. Atlantic and Jessie sat on the couch. Atlantic removed his shades completely, putting them in his pocket. The Octoling from before walked in. "A Cuttlefish, huh?" Atlantic faced her. "Will that be a problem?" The Octoling shook her head. "Cap'n Cuttlefish was pretty cool for an old guy." Atlantic shrugged. "He needs a new hobby. Rapping is just gonna make him look like a fool." The Octoling chuckled. "It's nice to meet you, Atlantic, was it?" He nodded. She continued. "I'm Catherine of C Group, or Catherine Grouper, if you prefer."

Atlantic shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me." Catherine nodded, sat in another armchair, and gestured towards Agent 8. "Cassie is the youngest sister of the batch." Atlantic faced Cass. "Your name is Cassandra, huh?" She nodded. "I mainly go by Cass, but my sisters call me Cassie." Catherine piped up. "Because we're the only people who can call her Cassie and get away unscathed." Cass blushed, and replied, "I'm not that bad." Catherine chuckled. Facing Atlantic, she continued. "There are eight of us in all." Atlantic faced Cass. "Is that why you're Agent 8?" She shook her head. "It's because I'm 'Applicant 10,008.'" Atlantic nodded. "The Metro, right."

Catherine faced him, impressed. "You know about that?" Atlantic nodded. "Grandfather gave me access to his mission files." Jessie faced him. "He has mission files?" Atlantic nodded. "Only he, Marie, and I have access to them right now. He doesn't trust Callie with them." Catherine snorted. Atlantic faced her. "Where are the rest of your sisters?" Catherine replied, "Oh, they had to work today. Clair works at a music store, Chloe works at the library, Casey works at a gas station, Carly and Carla are waitresses, and Cynthia is a gym teacher." Atlantic nodded. "Do either of you have jobs?"

Cass looked thoughtful. "Does the Splatoon count as a job?" Atlantic faced Jessie. She faced Cass. "I mean, Marie paid me for beating Octavio." Cass nodded, and looked at Atlantic. "If I don't get paid for Agent work, then no." Atlantic nodded. Catherine replied, "I don't have a job, either. Clair said she'd talk to her manager about hiring me and Cass, but she couldn't promise that it could happen." Atlantic nodded. "Well, good luck." She nodded. "Thank you." Cass faced him. "Are you in the Splatoon?" Atlantic shook his head. "No, but I am considering it." She nodded. "Well, whatever you decide, you're a cool guy."

Atlantic nodded. "Thanks, but I'm taken." Cass nodded. "I know, Jessie's dating you." Catherine nodded. "Are you two doing anything tonight?" Atlantic faced Jessie. "I'm meeting Callie and Marie for dinner. I don't know about Jessie, though." Jessie replied, "Agent 3 asked me if I would join her for a girl's night." Atlantic shrugged. "Have fun." She smirked at him, and leaned in close, earning a raised eyebrow. "I plan to." With that, she leaned back. Catherine and Cass looked at each other, then back at the couple. "You two have it bad." Atlantic and Jessie faced them, blushing.

 **A/N**

 **For those of you who are being paranoid about the virus, enjoy it. It'll pass. Either that, or you will pass.**


End file.
